Telecommunication cables are ubiquitous and used for distributing data across vast networks. The majority of cables are electrically conductive cables (typically copper), although the use of optical fiber cables is growing rapidly in telecommunication networks as larger and larger amounts of data are transmitted. Additionally, as data transmissions increase, the fiber optic network is being extended closer to the end user which can be a premise, business, or a private residence.
As telecommunication cables are routed across data networks, it is necessary to periodically open the cable so that one or more telecommunication lines therein may be spliced, thereby allowing data to be distributed to other cables or “branches” of the telecommunication network. At each point where a telecommunication cable is opened, it is necessary to provide a telecommunications enclosure to protect the exposed interior of the cable. The cable branches may be further distributed until the network reaches individual homes, businesses, offices, and so on. These networks are often referred to as fiber to the premise (FTTP) or fiber to the home (FTTH) networks.
In an FTTH network, optical fiber is brought to the end user and connected to the optical network terminal (ONT) unit mounted on a wall at the end user. The ONT converts this optical signal into conventional electrical signals to provide voice (telephone), Internet (data) and video signals to the end user.
Fiber terminals are one type of telecommunications enclosure that is typically located near an end user in a FTTP network to distribute the final service to the end user. Typical fiber terminals are designed to drop services (to provide service connections) to a small number of premises having typically between four to twelve end users. The last service connection from the fiber terminal is made to the ONT, located at the end user using a drop cable. Typically, an optical connector attached to the terminal end of an optical fiber of the cable is preferred to allow quick, reliable field installation.
There are two basic types of fiber terminals used in the FTTP networks: integrated terminal closures and pre-stubbed terminals. Pre-stubbed terminals include an installed multi-fiber cable which may vary in length from 50 ft to 5000 ft. One end of this cable is usually connected to a distribution cable in distribution splice closure. The other end of this multi-fiber cable, typically having between 4 to 12 optical fibers, is terminated with a conventional industry standard connector such as an SC APC connector. This cable assembly may be referred to as a multi-fiber fanout cable assembly. The pre-connectorized end of the multi-fiber cable may be provided separately or be pre-installed in the pre-stubbed terminal when supplied to the customer. A pre-terminated single fiber drop cable may have one or both ends pre-terminated with an optical connector.
Many conventional closures utilize either a mastic or rubber grommet for introducing cables into a telecommunication enclosure. Conventional inlet devices are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,487,344 and U.S. Patent application Nos. 60/895,233 and 60/895,247 which can be inserted into a port in the wall of a telecommunications enclosure.